I Won't Leave
by LadyoftheQuill1779
Summary: Different examples of God's love and faithfulness through the eyes of Naomi, Ruth, and Boaz.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe my ears. Surely, the young woman is mad. The other, Orpah, her sister-in-law, was the most sensible. However, she has also been the one to be the most self-absorbed. She left and returned to her parents' house earlier.

Perhaps, with her being young still, she will find a good husband.

Yet, I have still this one here.

Nothing good will come if she follows me home. _Home._

It has been a long while since I have allowed myself to think of it.

"Daughter, you must turn around. Return to your father and mother. Did you not see your sister-in-law do so?

I have nothing to offer you! I am poor, old, and widowed! Even if I could remarry and bare another son, would you wait for him to be grown?

No, Daughter, this is senseless!" I cried.

I was seething with frustration. I was torn. I cared for her as though she were of my womb. I had always longed for a daughter, but Adonai had different plans. He had bestowed upon me and my husband, Elimelech, two sons. Their names were Mahlon and Chilion. Mahlon had married Ruth, and Chilion married Orpah.

My husband had died not long after we settled in Moab. We'd had to move due to famine which had struck Israel. Our little section of Bethlehem, the House of Bread, no longer gave forth the meaning of its name!

I had taken comfort in the thought that, although I was widowed, my sons married good women. Now, they could give me grandchildren, and I could rest with them in my final years. Even that hope was strangled, for my sons now lay buried in the depths of the Earth's soil.

All has become bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

I refused to leave Naomi. Maybe Orpah doesn't care enough to stay, but I set my mind to do so.

I care for my family, but now there is nothing for me there. Ten years ago I turned my back on Chemosh, the god of Moab. I never appreciated the cruelty that was dealt to his sacrifices- even human. They loved the blasted, blood curdling cries of innocents. Life is to be valued, honored.

All people should be respected.

I had no respect among them, because in their eyes, I am a mere woman.

How dare I be born female? Surely the gods gave me to my parents as some curse. My mother had been barren, but after praying, sacrificing, and performing numerous birth rites, and consuming different potions- she finally conceived.

They were overjoyed for the nine months that followed the absence of her fountain.

But, no, even after all the money and animals they gave to the priests and magicians, they had a daughter.

No one to carry on my father's name and house. No one for my mother to brag about amongst the other women at the town well. No one for my father to boast of their strength and prowess in battle. They told me I was a curse from the gods, and it would have been better if my mother remained barren.

They said they would have sold me to the coven of priestesses to be trained to serve Chemosh as penance for my wrongs. Yet, because of my beauty they kept me in hopes when I came of age they would be offered a high bridal price. Either way, I was an unwanted yolk on their necks- one they were all too eager to sell off.

I did love them. Yet, love does not mean I am required to like them or live with them.

Naomi didn't know of my parents' wicked, prejudiced ways.

The only person I had ever told was my deceased husband. He died many weeks ago, yet my heart still felt as though it were stabbed each time I thought of his name. _Mahlon. Mahlon, how I miss you._ My mind frequently journeys back to the day he spoke of his love to me in the alleyway behind his mother's house.

 _"Ruth, I have never known a woman such as yourself. Neither in Israel or here in Moab. You are more than your beauty. You possess brilliance, and a faith stronger than even my own. You have learned the ways of my people, and have devoted your heart to the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob- haven't you?" he asked me._ _Fear gripped my heart. I'd never audibly spoken of my conversion, though I never truly served Chemosh. I despised that name. I despised his priests and priestesses. I despised the cruelty of the people devoted to him. I hated that my people who were related to the great Abraham, through his nephew, Lot, could have grown so devilish. So, with all the courage I could conjure from within my being, I confessed_ , _"Mahlon, I turned my back on the ways of my people and their gods long ago. And Mahlon..." I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to say the rest of what my heart screamed._ _" Yes, Ruth?" he inquired. His voice was desperate- he longed to know my deepest desires. I could see it in his eyes. They were what had drawn me to him. He actually held my gaze; he respected me as an equal, as a human, he respected me as a woman._ _I couldn't leave him hanging, "Mahlon, you are the first man that has ever shown me respect and honor. You are the first man that I have ever been able to respect. Not because you demand it of me, or try to scare me into submission-like my father. You have earned my respect, because I have seen the way you show love to others. I have seen the way you love me. And Mahlon..." I was breathless. I had just revealed the deepest part of myself to him. The walls that I had erected to protect myself from the abuse of my family- were coming down- brick by brick._ _"Ruth, I cannot wait any longer. Speak, Ruth, speak!" he pleaded._ _"Mahlon, I am in love with you." I whispered._ _His mouth turned up in the broadest of smiles. Pride and joy sparkled in his dark, brown eyes. In fact, I have always believed he held back tears in that moment._ _"I will go to your father now to ask for your hand." Mahlon said to me._ _His_ _lips hovered over my left ear. Each word he spoke traveling to the depths of my heart. I felt energy course through me._ _He placed his hand on my face, tucking one of my many black braids behind my ear. He kissed my forehead. I could feel his desire, as I am sure he could mine. He leaned down close to my lips. In what felt like an eternity, but really was only mere seconds, we kissed. My body felt on fire, screaming to wrap its arms around the man who pledged himself to me. I wanted more, but I had to wait- now wasn't the time._ _While we were still kissing, his tongue sweeping over mine- I sighed his name, "Mahlon..."_

 _"Oh, Ruth...my desire is for you." he said while he bit my lip._ _I pulled away, I had to tell him._ _"Mahlon, you cannot go to my father to ask for my hand."_ _"Why Ruth?" he questioned, concern lining his chiseled face._ _"For one, you do not have enough money to give the bridal price my father demands. He is not a good man, Mahlon. Long ago he told me I was a curse from the gods because after years of praying for his cursed, barren wife to conceive a son- she only bore him a bloody female. He further went on to tell me that if it weren't for my soft, curvy body, or my silken skin, or my thick hair, or my lovely face- he would have sold me off to the priestesses. Of whom are really only temple prostitutes. Don't you see, Mahlon? I am no more than another income to him! I am not his beloved daughter, his only child, the only heir he has, his flesh and bone! No, to him I only slightly more valuable than his favored camel._ _If you were to ask him for my hand, he would refuse you. Then he would confront me, and demand why only a foreigner with hardly any money to his name would ask for his pathetic daughter's hand? Why not one our own wealthy, Moabite men? Why some foreigner? After that, he would beat me, because he would assume that I had somehow seduced you. Why not use my evil, female charms on a man of my own country?_ _Do you understand, Mahlon? If we are to marry, it must be done without my father, and without Chemosh's priests." I said._

 _Anger filled his eyes. He had never even spoke to my father before. Yet, in that moment, I knew he hated him._ _"Do not return to your parents, Ruth. Leave them, leave it all. Come to me. I do not have much. We lost much of our wealth due to the famine in my homeland and our move here. But, I can promise you arms that will hold you- be it day or night, a roof over your head, a house filled with laughter, warm clothes on your back, and a place to sleep beside me forever. If you'll only have me." he said. His eyes searched my face looking for an answer._ _I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, so I grabbed his hand, and motioned for him to follow me into Naomi's house. Once inside, he gently picked me up and carried me to his room. There we consummated our love to one another. In the middle of our love making, we swore before God that nothing save death should separate us. Before we fell asleep that night, he leaned over to me. As his hands traced my collar bone, he uttered these words:_

 _"Entreat me not to leave you, or to ever turn back from following you. For wherever you go, so will I ,_ _where you live, so will I_. _You are now one of my people, and my God, is our God. Where you die, so shall I. The LORD do so to me, and more also, if anything but death parts you and me._ _With all that I am, Ruth, while I am alive, I swear before the God of my fathers, I won't leave you."_

"Ruth? Why haven't you gone back to your family yet? Why do you linger, child?" Naomi's voice ripped me from my reverie.

"Mother, I have made up my mind. I turned my back on my family long ago, for they turned theirs on me. I have chosen your family as my own.

So, I ask, Naomi, mother of my only love, entreat me not to leave you.

Do not ask me to turn back from following after you; for wherever you go, I will go;

And wherever you lodge, I will lodge;

Your people shall be my people,

And your God, my God.

Where you die, I will die,

And there will I be buried. The LORD do so to me, and more also, if anything but death parts you and me."


	3. Chapter 3

I knew in that moment as she finished speaking her oath that her mind was made. I also knew another thing, Adonai had granted my desire to have a daughter. She stood before me now, and I loved her fiercely. I only wish that I had recognized this fact ten years ago when Mahlon brought her home. He was so happy, so in love. I never told them this, but I could hear their moanings from my bedroom- the house wasn't very large.

I chuckled at the memory.

Ruth's voice broke my thoughts, "Do you understand, Mother Naomi? I won't leave you."

"Of course you won't, my beautiful Ruth - my daughter." I whispered.

Ruth's face broke into a grin- a lovely one at that. As happy as she was in that moment, I had to warn her. The words came out slowly,

"Ruth, there is something you must know since you are coming with me back to Bethlehem."

Her expression grew worried, "What is it, Naomi? Utter what troubles you, yes?" she said.

"My people are greatly blessed by the God of my fathers, Abraham, Isaac, and Israel. When we walk in the ways of our ancestors, keep our hearts steadfast in His love in worship through His Torah, and do not look upon evil, our blessings are multiplied ten fold. Long ago, in the days of Abraham, Adonai spoke something over Abraham, his descendants, and all who associated with them. This is what the LORD said:

' _I will bless those who bless you, and those that dishonor you I will curse, and in you all the families of the earth shall be blessed.'_ "

"Yes, Mother, this is true! It is because of your family that I have met the One True God. I am blessed to carry such knowledge!" she cried- tears brimming her long, dark lashes.

"And I am more grateful for this fact than you can imagine, Ruth. Despite that, my people have their faults. Due to past skirmishes with your birthland, bitterness towards the Moabites has infected their hearts. I fear for your safety, Ruth. You are the only good thing that is left in my life. Should you be harmed in any way, or worse- perish, I don't think that I could live with myself."

"Oh! Naomi! I know of the skirmishes you mention. My people did a great wrong. It is understandable that the children of Israel would arbor bitterness." Ruth said stoically.

"Maybe so, Daughter, but it is the LORD's place to judge the heart of man. It is not for one man to hold unforgivness towards another, especially when God so graciously forgives us. How can we show His love to others if we do not forgive? It is not easy, but it is neccessary. If we do not forgive, we allow ourselves to live in closed-mindedness and prejudice. That was partly why I wished for you to return to your parents. You wouldn't have to suffer through such things amongst your own." I sighed.

Ruth gave out a laugh. Yet, it was much different than her usual laughter. No, this laugh held pain and bitterness. Curiosity bubbled up in my thoughts, but I held it at bay. She would tell me whatever was behind that laugh in her own timing.

"I am more experienced with prejudice and adversity than you realize, Naomi." her voice laced with anguish.

"You are much stronger than I had hoped. God bless you, Ruth." I said.

We piled our provisions on the backs of our donkeys.

We traveled many miles. Eventually, we met up with a merchant caravan. The master merchant said he would not allow two widows to journey without protection.

I can take care of myself...Ruth, well she probably can take care herself too. Yet, he was right- there is safety in numbers.

Over the course of the next week and a half, we arrived back to my birthplace- Bethlehem of Judea.

I realized in that moment, that though my life carried much bitterness, I was joyous to have Ruth by my side. She hadn't left me.


	4. Chapter 4

I had recently heard news of Naomi's arrival home. Yet, this time she returned as a childless widow. I heard it rumored that her daughter-in-law, a Moabitess, named Ruth had come with her.

I was very concerned for them. I was a distant relative of Elimelech, and I knew his sons when they were children. I was about ten years older than they had been. Sorrow filled my heart for Naomi. I felt for Ruth as well, but the way I felt for her was very different. I was sorry for her loss, but more intrigued by her story than anything. What kind of person, especially a young woman, leaves not only her nation, but also her family? And it was not just any nation at that, for it was Moab.

During the times of Moses and Joshua, our people were encamped in a place called Acacia Grove. Many of the things that the Moabites are reputed for are their barbaric sacrificial rites...as well as their overwhelmingly beautiful women. The Moabitesses invited the Isralite men to join them to make sacrifices to their gods, the chief among them being Chemosh. The men bowed before their idols, and ate of the food offered to them. In reality, that food had not been offered to mere statutes. It had been offered to the demonic spirits that indwelt them. Later, they slept with those women. In worshipping their idols and lying with pagan women, they joined themselves to the specific god that they praised that night, Ba'al of Peor.

In doing so, they committed adultery two-fold. They committed adultery against their wives and those they were betrothed to. They also worshipped false gods and nourished their flesh with the food offered to them. In their idolatry, they committed spiritual adultery against the God of our ancestors, Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob.

To worship the created, rather than the Creator, was an act of treason. So, those men were hung for their crimes.

Many people blamed the Moabites, especially their women. Which is why I fear for Naomi and Ruth.

However, Ruth had nothing to do with that. None of the Moabites alive today do. It is meaningless to blame past mistakes and sins on those who have not done the wrong. Even if they had, bitterness must make way for forgivness.

I do not place the whole responsibilty for what took place in Acacia Grove upon Moab, or its women. The men of Israel were responsible for their own choices- they could have simply said, "No, thank you."

They could have prevented their own deaths had they walked in the ways of wisdom.

I understand how Ruth might possibly feel as an outsider. I have never been one to blend in. My mother was a Caananite of Jericho. She was the great, and famed beauty Rahab- a prostitute who lived within Jericho's walls. She told me when I was a boy, that she would listen to the rumors and information that her customers would give. She wrote down all that they said. When Joshua's men were sent in to spy, she met one of them-my father, Salmon. She saw something different in his eyes. He didn't look at her as a piece of meat. Along with her intrigue in him, she had heard of the marvelous miracles performed by their God. She decided to save herself and her family by helping the spies.

She played a vital role that day. God spared her and her family for her faith.

Afterwards, she told my father, whom she'd befriended, that she had chosen to worship his God. In light of that revelation, my father proposed.

Despite my mother's past, she had changed for the better. I have always greatly admired her for her faith and quick wit.

However, because of my partial Canaanite lineage, things were not quite so easy for me growing up. It would have been a very unusual day if I made it home from school without being tossed like garbage to the wayside. One of the most popular, self-appointed garbage tossers, was my distant cousin, Uthiel.

Come to think of it, he is more closely related to Elimelech than I.

Along with that, it was very difficult for me to procure a wife. None of the father's of the eligible young ladies would give their daughters off to a, "Dirty Halfbreed," as they called me.

So, here I am now, a man of thirty-five years. I am the wealthiest bachelor in the region, but also the loneliest. Why? All because of ignorance and prejudice.

With my thoughts as my constant companion, I walked further out into my barley fields. Even if I couldn't get any of Bethlehem's upper-crust to befriend me, I always found pleasant company amongst my field workers. Each time I gave them leave to go and glean, I instructed for them to leave extra grain behind. According to what our God of mercy had instructed Moses, the Law-Giver, we are to leave extra behind for the poor, foreigners, widows, and orphans.

I saw a few groups bend down to gather the morn's first bushel.

I called, "The LORD be with you!'

They answered me, " The LORD bless you!"

In the midst of the young ladies out gleaning, I saw a new woman. She was quite tall, with broad shoulders which spoke of great strength. Her orange robe had an emerald sash tied 'round her waist. Her modest clothing could not hide the fact that the had a most beautiful figure. Her hair was multi-braided into very small plaits. Her skin, a few shades darker than the other's, shimmered in the spring sunshine. For her to be gathering where she was indicated that she was either poor or a widow- if not both. Yet, despite her lot in life, she moved with a grace and dignity that rivaled that of even a queen.

I turned my head to the left and saw the overseer of the reapers. I asked him, "Who is that young woman?''

He answered, "She is the young Moabitess who came back with her mother-in-law, Naomi. She asked me earlier to allow her to glean and gather of the leftovers from the reapers. She has been here since early this morn, and worked 'til now. I saw her rest only a short time earlier in the house."

Behind the overseer and myself, I heard the unscrupulous laughter of young adult, male hooligans.

"Look, yonder there, Jeroboam! Did you hear the overseer? That new heffer is the bloody Moabitess! I wonder if she will be as friendly as her foremothers were? What say we go and inquire of her...accomadations?"

I whispered into the overseer's ear to not allow the young men anywhere near Ruth. He left to advise the my other young men how to keep their jobs. I however, promptly turned around and grabbed those buffoons by their collars.

"You two would do well to treat a lady as a lady, no matter her heritage. You would also fare better to know that I am the wealthiest man in these parts, with connections in other towns. I pay the best out of all the landowners. If you want your pay, or even the chance to ever be hired again, you will start thinking with your brains, and not your lustful, bloody loins! Real men honor the gift and creation of women! Without them your poor excuse of lives would not have even been born. So, the next time you dare insult a lady, I want you to remember me." I reprimanded them.

"Old fool! Why should we fear you? Do you think you can even keep up?" The one called Jeroboam taunted me.

Before his mouth had another chance to run, I bore into his jaw with my fist.

"Poor Jeroboam! He got a striking did he?" the other mocked.

I grabbed Jeroboam's arm, launching him over onto his lame excuse of a friend.

"Let that be a lesson to the both of you." I said.

"Caleb!!!" I called the overseer.

"Yes, Lord Boaz?" he asked.

"Take these fools out to the stables. Once there, they may both receive a lashing. If they had shown more remorse for their wiles, I would have shown mercy. Yet, they are duller than a stone knife.

After, I want them to go draw water from the well! And, I want them to go grind all of the wheat at the grinding stone. Then, when they are nice and sore, they will go to my seamstress, and without speaking, may make a new dress for our neighbor, the Moabitess, Ruth." I instructed Caleb.

"Tomorrow, you will report back to me. If you wish to keep your job, then you shall explain to me of how greatly you have been humbled, and your newfound respect for foreigners, women, and foreign women. Did that enter your thick skulls, lads?" I questioned the brutes.

They both nodded their heads, "Yes,"

but I demanded their respect.

" **SPEAK!!!"**

"Yes, Lord Boaz. We understand." they replied in unison.

"Caleb, come see. I want to tell you which whip to use." I said.

"Off to the stables, with you!" Caleb ordered.

Begrudgingly, they started the mile trek. Caleb had to compress his laughter at the sight of their sunken shoulders.

"Master, it would be such a shame to tear such fine, young skin. Do you not think so?" he asked.

"That is the matter of why I called you over, Caleb. I merely want to instill a healthy dose of fear into those boys. I will not allow anyone who has ever had any association with my name, to act in a meat-headed manner. If we do not correct this now, this generation will grow to be a bunch of raping jackals. They think with their nether regions, Caleb. Such a disgrace to call yourself a son of Israel, and yet mistreat one of Israel's daughters." I said.

"What do you want of me, Sir?" he questioned.

"Grab the whip. Explain how much pain it causes in the most grandiose of fashions. But, do not strike the lads. Instead, merely strike the ground next to them. I am afraid they are too thick to realize you will have spared them, so don't let on. Then proceed in all else I instructed." I said with a grin. I was having a hard time suppressing my own laughter to my idea.

"Master, you are a good man- mischievous maybe, but nonetheless good. I will do all as you have said." Caleb said as he bowed his head.

"Caleb, my old friend, you know me too well. Now, be off. Those dunderheads await their 'whipping'." I chuckled.

As Caleb also began the trek to the stables, I took another look over at Ruth. She was still working. The sun's now midday heat beat upon her. If she didn't stop to refresh herself soon, she wouldn't fare well.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept on humming a song that Naomi had taught me. She called it the, " _Song of Miriam."_

Miriam was Moses' elder sister. She had saved his life as a babe. Her faith that God would spare her brother greatly moved me.

While I sung, I was able to keep my mind off of the gossip I heard from among the other young women also gleaning. I myself am twenty five; these others range from thirteen to thirty. Much too old for any woman to bother herself which such juvenile behaviour. I have better things to do with my time, such as gathering all of this barley to take home to Naomi. Coming back had not been easy for her. Aside from the worry she carried for me, she also dealt with the prying ways of the other older women.

The evening we returned to her old house, we were taking the baggage off the donkey. A ahort while later, three women- they appeared to be in their late fifties or early sixties, ambushed Naomi. They barely paid me any attention. This didn't bother me though, for when I heard their thoughtless words, I was disgusted.

One, called Marta, started the intrusive dialogue;

"Naomi! Is that you? Where are your husband and sons? Surely they didn't abandon you for those whoring Moabite women?!'

Naomi inhaled deeply, a sign over our time together that I had come to recognize. She was seething fury. She's intimidating already when happy, let alone angry. These women had no idea what they had asked for.

Then Naomi spoke:

"Hello, Marta, and to your sisters as well. I see that you are just as prudish as ever, Only now, you are even more so a fool. One would think with age would come wisdom! Yet, I see that despite your gray hair, you have only increased in your foolishness!

If it be any of your blasted concern, my husband and sons died. They died as God-fearing men. You have spoken dishonor towards the dead."

I really did want to clap my hands and scream, " **Well done, Naomi!"**

Still, I held my peace. For Marta had to make a bigger fool of herself.

"Why Naomi, who is this with you? Is she...no...Naomi...no!! She couldn't be! You wouldn't have let your sons marry Moabite women, would you, Naomi?" she interrogated.

"Do not call me 'Naomi!' For that name means, 'pleasant!' My life is no longer pleasant, for Adonai has dealt bitterly with me. Therefore, you may call me, 'Mara,' for my days are bitter.

And yes, I let my sons marry Moabite women- whom honor God more than you do! For where the LORD commands, 'Love your neighbor as yourself.' You have only managed to stir up strife and gossip! Ruth is my daughter, and you shall treat her as such! She has been more a friend to me than any of you ever have. This display of your foolishness and ignorance only confirms my claim! Now, if you will excuse us, we have traveled for ten days, and need sleep. Good evening, Marta and company." she said with a huff.

"Well...I never..." Marta angrily sputtered under her breath. With a dramatic toss of their skirts, she and her sisters walked off. They truly behaved as infantile maidens in the bodies of old women.

"Ruth?" I heard my name being called. So far, no one else save Naomi dared address me. Who would call for me?

Again, "Ruth?!" The voice was closer this time. Now that my mind had been broken from its reverie, I registered that this voice belonged to a man.

"Yes?!" I called back. My eyes searched for the owner of the voice.

"Here, Daughter!" I turned around and saw the most beautiful man my eyes had ever beheld.

His voice when he had spoken was gentle, yet bridled with authority. He was a man who demanded respect, even in his walk.

He was tall, his shoulders broad, his arms showed forth well-defined muscles. His hair was a deep mahogany that curled round his face. He was neither clean-shaven nor fully bearded. Instead, he wore a light gruff upon his face. His eyes were the deepest brown- with specks of gold shining close to his pupils.

"You are Ruth, the daughter-in-law of Naomi, widow of Elimelech?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. And who are you?" I asked.

"I am Boaz, son of Salmon and Rahab. I own these fields. I want you to glean from my fields alone. Stay with my young women here, and you shall not be harmed. I have already commanded for the overseer, Caleb, to instruct the young men not to touch you. As long as you stay with my young women in my fields, you will be provided for and protected. Also, when you are tired, hungry, or thirsty, you may come in to rest or eat. You may also drink of the water which my young men have drawn from the well." he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Her voice was like the most beautiful melody ever sung. I had to continue this conversation with her. I had to hear her musical words once more.

My desire was granted. She spoke again, her accent spicing her Hebrew, "Why have I found favor in your eyes, that you should take notice of me since I am a foreigner?"

My heart began to beat faster. I could feel it drumming in my ears. Yes, she might be a foreigner, but she was one whose heart was after God. She had left all that was familiar and clung to Naomi. Now that Mahlon was dead, she had no legal obligations to her mother-in-law whatsoever.

Could she not see she was now a daughter of Abraham? Even more importantly, a daughter of God.

Compassion flooded my soul as my lips parted:

"It has been fully reported to me, all that you have done for your mother-in-law since the death of your husband, and how you have left your father and mother and the land of your birth, and have come to a people whom you did not know before. The LORD repay your work, and a full reward be given you by the LORD in whose wings you have come for refuge."

Her shoulders squared- allowing the light of the sun to perfectly highlight her collarbone. I fought an overwhelming desire to run my fingers down her neck. Despite her stance of confidence, her lips trembled at my words. She inhaled deeply as she replied:

"Then let me find favor in your sight, my lord; for you have comforted me, and spoken kindly to your maidservant, though I am not like one of your maidservants."

Her humility had to the most awe inspiring thing about her. No matter how much I praised her, she always found a way to deflect the attention from herself.

She was right about one thing- she was different than the other young women her age. When I look her in the eyes, I can see a deep pain that penetrates to the very fiber of her utmost being.

Needle thin lines traced under her lower eyelids, evidence of a burdensome sorrow one so young ought not bear.

Yet, bear it she did. She moved with a mystifying cloud of hardship worn as though it were a heavy shawl.

With all that I had within me, I wanted to help her cast off this deep sadness.

I longed to see how she looked when a smile adorned her face along with her sad eyes.

Her black, almond shaped eyes were perfectly framed by her thick, high- arched brows.

Long lashes would flutter when she lowered her head to think of a response.

Aside from the sorrow that her eyes yielded to, they also possessed an ancient wisdom.

It was as if she were a high priestess from eons passed born today.

She was right- she is much different than the other women.

For she is so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so entranced by his kindness. Why would he show such as this to me?

I turned my feet to go glean more grain, when Boaz's rich voice spoke to me again, "Come back here later, at mealtime. Then you shall eat of the bread and dip your piece in the vinegar."

I bowed slightly with a smile of thankfulness. Later that day, I did just as I was invited. How I enjoyed the sweet, fresh bread dipped in the spicy vinegar! But, there was something that I enjoyed even more than the noonday meal, I enjoyed the company of the Boaz. He was an amazing man to behold. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His skin was dark bronze from his time out in the fields. His thick, shiny waves of brown hair crowned his head. The waves fell in soft tendrils 'round his wonderfully, masculine face. His eyes carried depths of understanding and tenderness. His nose was mostly straight save for a small bump in the bone between his brows. His lips were somewhere between being full and thin, with the hint of a sideways grin to his right hand side.

His tunic covered him, but it did not hide his well built form beneath.

As I took my last bite of bread, he caught me observing him. To which he only offered me his lop-sided grin. I turned my eyes down, trying to hide the redness that was sure to visit my cheeks.

A short while later, after there were no other women to visit with, I placed my untinsils into the large basket on the servants' table. One of Boaz's attendents came and quickly gathered the rest.

I thanked the attendant and began my walk downhill to go glean in the lowerfield. To my surprise, Boaz's young men had pulled out lots of wheat that lay on the ground. All I had to do was go and gather it.

There was so much there, that by judging from the sun's position, I had been gathering til close to eventide.

Earlier this morn, I brought an extra cloth to use as a sack to carry the grain. I was very glad that I'd planned ahead. I would not have been able to take this gargantuan load home otherwise. I look forward to sharing it all with Naomi.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw Ruth walking along the wayside. In a few more moments she would be inside to tell me all that had taken place. Judging from the happy look upon her face, I assumed that she had not encountered any unfortunate happenings today.

From the grain she gathered yesterday, I'd ground and made into small, individual balls of dough that I sectioned on my baking tray. Digging small holes in the centers, I filled them with raisins. Our food wasn't much like it used to be before poverty struck my household. However, we will continue to make the best of our situation.

The front door opened. A gush of the cool, early evening breeze entered with Ruth as she wallked in. She gracefully laid her bundle of barley against the wall. It willl have to wait for me to tend to it tomorrow.

"Go and take a rest, Daughter. You definitely have earned it. Get some water before reclining. No need to dehydrate. Tell me, where did you glean today? Where did you work? Blessed is the one who took notice of you." Excitement bubbled in my stomach.

A large smile parted her full lips as she recounted what took place. Her face lit up with such joy as she described the man she'd met. "He owns the fields I worked in. His name is Boaz."

Praise for Adonai filled my being, "Blessed be he of YHWH, who has not forsaken His loving-commitment to the living and the dead! This man is one of our kinsman redeemers!"

Ruth's eyes widened at her realization of what I informed. Years ago, I'd told her and Orpah of the Hebrew custom of providing a widow a kinsman redeemer. Should a man within the same family take to wife the widow of his kinsman, he thus redeems her of widowhood. He is also able to make legal agreements in the name of her original husband. And, whenever the woman gives birth to her first son, that son takes the name of his mother's first husband. Then, the family's name is redeemed by their near kinsman.

"Mother Naomi, he also told me to continue gleaning with his young women until the end of harvest." she stated.

My prayers had been answered. I petitioned El Elyon to keep Ruth safe from situations that would endanger her. With Boaz instructing and inviting her to work with his female employees, I have no worries of Ruth experiencing the threats and actions of vile men.

If I know Boaz, he would have already instructed his young men to be on their best behaviour.

"It is good, my Daughter, that you go with his young women, and that no one else would meet you out in another's fields." I encouraged.

Ruth smiled contentedly while the wheels in my brain continued to turn. I knew she would do exactly as Boaz had instructed.


	9. Chapter 9

~•Boaz's POV•~

I was truly impressed by how closely Ruth had listened to me. She never strayed away from my fields or my female gatherers. As the months passed, my heart grew tender toward her. Her grace and beauty seemed to shine ever more as her silent strength proved with endurance under the hot sun. Her gentleness won over the hearts of the townsfolk-including the likes of people such as Marta.

My mind often pondered on the fact that I was a near kinsman of hers. However, I never feel as though I can approach Ruth or Naomi on the matter. Unfortunately, it remained that Uthiel was still a closer kinsman redeemer than I. I continued to pray that Yehovah will bestow favor upon me and somehow give me clarity on whether or not I should bring forth my request.

~•Ruth's POV•~

I am sure that my mouth hung open- making me look like an incredulous fool. Thankfully, the only witnesses present for my incredulity were Naomi and the broom. I desperately wanted to believe that the instructions she just gave me were a mere suggestion, however, I am quite sure that she's as firm about this as the ground that I stand upon.

Oddly enough, I have been praying that Elohim would make a way for me to marry Boaz. His kindess and light-hearted personality have secretly won my heart. I have done my best to not allow my affections for him to show when I work in the fields...or even when at home in discussion with Naomi.

When I arrived home earlier this evening, Naomi greeted me with arms crossed and a smirking, knowing look about her. I knew in that moment she was going to hatch some kind of plan for me to get Boaz's attention.

"My daughter, should I not seek rest and provison for you, so that all is well for you?" She was set on this because she didn't even give me a chance to answer.

"Look, Boaz, with whose female field workers you've been alongside, is he not our relative? Tonight, he is winnowing barley at the threshing-floor. This is what you shall do: bathe, then anoint yourself with fine smelling oils, put on your finest garments, and go down to the threshing-floor. However, do not allow him to know that you are there until he has finished eating and drinking. When he goes to lie down later, you shall go to the place where he lies. There, you shall go in and uncover his feet, and lie down. Then, allow him to tell you how you should proceed."

Excitement bubbled in my bosom. Here was the answer to my prayer. Nonetheless, I was in much shock because of the way that it was answered. It was a bold thing that Naomi instructed me to do. However, it has been about three months since I have met him. He knows my situation, and still has not done anything to ask for my hand. And, I know that he has feelings and interest for me.

"Yes, Mother Naomi, I will do all that you say to do." I answered her.

Later, after I had bathed and anointed myself with my favorite scent- rose oil, I garbed myself in a thick, silken crimson robe. Around my waist I tied a cream colored sash. It was so long that I was able to take the ends and drape them 'round my shoulders. One of the few things my mother gave me was my beautiful lavender head scarf. When I wore it, she'd tell me how fetching it looked. My personal preference was to wrap it on my head as a crowning turban. Mahlon had also given me a precious gift. He had saved aside enough money during the first three years of our marriage to buy me tear-drop shaped earrings. They were finely polished emeralds set in silver. A part of my heart broke further for I adorned myself with a gift from my first love to go and ask for the heart of another man. Yet, I also knew Mahlon well enough to trust that he would want for me to be loved, provided for, and cherished. He was a good deal younger than Boaz, but they had grown up with each other. I think Mahlon would approve of Boaz. And, if I were able to marry Boaz, he would also care for Naomi. She was too old to remarry and have children, but I might be able to bless her with grandchildren. I pray that I am.

~•Naomi's POV•~

Pride swelled in my heart as I looked upon my beautiful Ruth. Not only was her outward self beautiful, but so was her heart. During the past three months of us having been in Bethlehem, she shared the stories of her maidenhood with me. How my heart broke for her! I had not known how much she'd had to endure. Considering what her life had been like before marrying Mahlon, I can see why she entreated to come with me and not return to her mother's house. She was young and came from a wealthy family of nobility in Moab. She could have very easily found herself married to a Moabite noble, war hero, priest, or even prince. Instead, she forsook the familiar comforts and extravagances of Moab to come with me to little Bethlehem.

Her quick kiss on my cheek and farewell drew me out of my thoughts.

"Eloah's blessings and favor go before you, my Daughter." I whispered as she left.

~•Boaz's POV•~

I finished the last of my wine. After settling on my sleeping mat under a tall tree, I fell fast asleep. Close to midnight, I woke up. I'd turned to my left. When I did, my feet brushed up against something. I jolted upright. The something was actually a SOMEONE...of whom happened to be a very shapely, female someone. She had uncovered my feet and brought the hem of my mantle over her own. When I'd turned, my feet must have brushed up against hers. I wasn't sure how long she'd been there, but I was sure that it had been long enough for her to scout out to see when all the men would be asleep. She had to have known who I was and watched me for a long time to see where I'd sleep.

I wonder, could this be the answer to my conundrum and prayer? Curiosity beguiled me. Could this be she of whom I dared hope? I asked, "Who are you?"

Her voice was the same as the one that I had been dreaming of. Her accent sweetly spicing her answer when she replied, "I am Ruth, your maidservant. Now, you shall spread your mantle over your handmaiden- for you are a redeemer."

My heart dropped to my toes and sprang back up to my head. "Blessed are you of YHWH, my Daughter! For you have shown more kindness to me now than when we were first met! For you have not gone after younger men, whether poor or rich. Now, Daughter, do not fear. All that you say I shall do for you, for all the people of my town know that you are a woman of _chayil._ Although, yes, it is true that I am your kinsman redeemer, there is another that is closer in family lines than I. Stay tonight, and in the morning, it shall be that if he does redeem you, good- let him do it. But, if he chooses to not redeem, then I shall redeem you, as YHWH lives! Lie down until morning."

~•Ruth's POV•~

My heart was elated when I heard the pleasure and joy in Boaz's voice when he heard what I said. And, how low it felt when he informed me of the nearer kinsman redeemer. I was unable to sleep the whole night. All that I could think of was what it would be like if his strong, brawny arms held me as he would tenderly kiss me. What would I do if this other man were to claim me? I had no idea what kind of man he was. As my thoughts circulated in a seemingly never ending circuit, I felt the presence of Elohim settle me. I could feel His _shalom_ enfold my being. I will trust in Him- no matter what. He had brought me this far, why would He forsake me to misery now?

~•Boaz's POV•~

Although it were many hours later, it felt as though it'd been mere minutes since waking to Ruth at my feet. The tips of the sun's first rays peeked over the tops of the hills. I arose, my movement wakening Ruth. It was still dark enough that no one would be able to reognize who she was if they saw her, however, there was no hiding the fact that the surprise visitor was female, for Ruth was quite...womanly. I made it known that none was to speak of there having been a woman there.

Before, I sent her back home, I told her, "Bring the shawl that is on you and hold it.''

She'd made double usage of her waist sash and also used it as a shawl. Ever so gracefully, she removed it from her shoulders and tied it into a pouch around her arm. I took six measures of barley and put it in there. Then, after a quick farewell, she went back into the city to return to her mother-in-law. As I watched Ruth walk away, I dreaded the conversation I was yet to have with Uthiel. He was a man who liked to have the finer things in life. If his taste included fine women, I wasn't sure what I would do. For Ruth wasn't just returning back to Bethlehem with barley, she also was returning with my hopes and heart.

~•Naomi's POV•~

She told me all that had happened. She explained that he had sent us the six measures of barley, for he instructed her to not return to me empty handed. She also told me of her concerns with the revelation of there being a closer kinsman redeemer. She seemed to be in two places at once when she spoke of the matter. On one hand, she believed that Adonai would have His will no matter what. In that, she had peace. On the other hand, the idea of being with someone besides Boaz devastated her- for she loved him.

I know a thing or two concerning men in love, and I truly believed that Boaz was the one Yah had for Ruth.

"Wait, my Daughter, until you know how the matter falls, for the man is not going to rest until he has completed the matter this day."


End file.
